Love on a cross
by MannaAngel
Summary: Romantic Psycho-shipping   gore of course  Yami Bakura x Yami Marik  Gotta love the twisted sense of joy and humor.  Not as bad as it sounds tho...


**Love, you. Cross my heart, and that corpse in the back yard!  
**  
*dusting off spiderwebs from page and imagining it way too realistically because it is waaaaay late O_O*

_Prologue_ aka LJ comment-omg i said LJ instead of FF ^ I must use this more often. Bad Manna *hits self for being lazy*

This was going to be a parody, as i came to love slenderman, especially as Bakura's college roommate,  
but is became all too sexuall in the middle XD aaand wandered off somewhere totally else later.

I DO NOT have anything against other races, i'm merely an artist with interesting material ^w^

This is part ¸1  
the bloody part is yet to come.

WARNING for: gayness and sexness and ... crazy people? XD

No flames pleaseee! Remember the go? -No like, no read? ^^' *waves white flag*

Bakura was has just sweetly been asleep for 30 minutes after being pretty much restless for two days. Such a nice late afternoon nap.

»Bakura. Bakura.«  
He was half awakened by a buzzing sound.  
»Bakura.«  
He felt someone nudge his shoulder and recognised his roomie's voice and wrapped his covers tighter.  
»You have visitors.« Slenderman notified.  
»Tell them to come later, I'm sleeping.« Bakura mumbled back.  
»They say you have to come. I'm not supposed to say who. It's a surprise.« Slenderman continued in his calm tone, which was at this time a blessing for drowzy Bakura.  
»Later. Go away.« Bakura pulled the covers over his head.

Slenderman returned to the door to tell the guest Bakura won't be accepting them.  
»That's okay. He'll be happy.« the guest entered anyway.  
»I'm sure he won't be.« said Bakura's fresh roomie.

The guest found Bakura and smiled widely. He slipped his hand under Bakura's shirt and a bit behind his pants, before the other jumped.  
»Slenderman, if you touch me one m-!« Bakura silenced in mid-sentence with his eyes and mouth wide open. He stared quietly, not even breathing.  
»Is this a nightmare or not?« he whispered his pathetic question.  
»No, it's not. Or is it?« the one who seemed to have so surprised Bakura softly pinched on Bakura's cheek.  
»Marik!« Bakura jumped out of the bed and hugged the other.  
»Woah, woah~« Marik half laughed as he stumbled and they both fell on the opposing bed, Bakura on top of him, not letting loose even a bit.  
»You have no idea how much I missed you!« Bakura said, sinking into the other's warm body. »Good friends are so hard to find!«  
»Missed you too« said Marik »And that ass« he put his hand behind Bakura's pants and squeezed it. They would always joke around as the biggest sluts, as best friends.  
»Yeah and I missed those abs« Bakura replied, lifted Marik's shirt and looked at the perfectly shaped, tanned muscular abdomen.

»So do I get a kiss or did you not miss me?« Marik said, temptingly.  
Bakura's face was already so close to Marik's, as were their hot lips.  
»Do you just want one, or do you want more?« Bakura asked in a quick and quiet seductive tone.  
»Well give me one and I'll tell you if I want another« Marik replied the breaths on each other's lips and eyes deep within the other's. Bakura kissed Mariku. Instantly receiving a light tug from Marik to go in for another one. And then followed a serie of connected kisses.

»Hey guys~« Bakura and Mariku both turned their heads to the voice.  
»Hey guys, can you get off my bed?« Slenderman said.  
Bakura felt awkward, but not embarrased »No.« Bakura replied.  
»Oh, come on.«  
»No. Go away.« Bakura insisted.  
»Fine. Then I will masturbate on YOUR bed.« Slenderman replied.  
»-What! –No.« Bakura jumped. »Umm, go see if the neighbours are out.« he suggested in a lovingly sweet way.  
»I already checked« Slenderman replied.  
»Just use the bathroom, god damn it.« said Bakura, more blushed and confused then really embarrased or annoyed.  
»Allright« the roomie went into the bathroom.  
»And stay in there for a few hours« Bakura said.

The two returned their attention and lips upon eachother.  
Marik put his hands under Bakura's shirt, on his back »Mmm, you're so warm. And God you're so skinny! I can feel all your ribs!«  
Bakura chuckled at that.  
»Have you been starving?« Mariku said, not really concerned but more fascinated.  
»Life's not good at college« Bakura replied and resumed kissing, but got slightly uncomfortable lying on Mariku like that feeling something was poking him.  
»Uggh« he moved and got even more uncomfortable »Is that your rod?« he asked and reached down »Uh, no« he grinned »Well I'm flattered« he said, actually blushing.

(random insert: Bakura: dont tell me you were acutally turn on by my malnutrition? XD )

»Yeah. Can I be on top now?« Mariku asked.  
»No.« said Bakura, shuffling a bit to get Marik's boner out of his hip joints.  
Marik flipped Bakura over and got the top position »But yes, for I win in terms of weigh and strenght« he stated proudly.  
»Well that's not fair. Just because I didn't have much to eat.« said Bakura, with a tad of childish attitude.  
Marik looked at Bakura with a smile. And ran his hand down his body to his crotch.  
»What's this Bakura? You don't have a boner.« Marik said, reproachingly.  
»I would have one, if I wasn't so surprised to see you« Bakura defended himself.  
Mariku rubbed Bakura's dick so it got hard »Mmm, that's more like it« said Mariku and smiled, as did Bakura. Mariku then leaned over to resume kissing.  
Correction at this point. They WERE best friends. Now, they were a bit more.

»Who's been touching you while I was gone?« Marik chuckled and replied »I, me and myself, ahh« he smiled wider when Mariku rubbed him harder.  
»Come on, I know you cheated on me« Marik said, smiling at Baku's face.  
»Of course I did, but only because you were gone so long. And I know you did too. And I told you it was okay, as long as you saved some for me« Bakura said.

»Oh, that reminds me I have something for you« Marik said and reached into his back pocket, softly throwing a pack of money on Bakura's stomach.  
»Oh, thanks baby, I charge 200 for hour, heehee« Bakura put on a croaky female whore voice, as he began to open the pack and count the money. His eyes went wide as he saw many bills and the value of them.  
»Marik... how much is this?...« he asked, taken aback.

»Umm about 5000 or 7, i don't know.« Marik said, modestly.  
»Do you know how MUCH this is?« Bakura dropped his jaw.  
»What have you been doing? Selling you ass? I hope not for drugs.« Bakura grew more concerned than ovejoyed.  
»Pretty much, haha« Marik joked but then he didn't want Bakura to worry.  
»Just to a few rich guys. And I once set up camp next to a bank. You know how relaxing it is to mind-control people, telling them to give you their money? And afterwards they don't have a clue. And if they're really snobby rich punks, you tell them to do it again, hahaha!« Marik happily explained.

»It's just a little something for you.« Marik said sweetly to the temporarily speechless Bakura.  
»I got a lot more. I opened a new bank account. A few more student exchanges and we can buy a house WITH kids included, hahaha«

»I don't even know what to say« said Bakura staring at the money in his hands, and when Marik mentioned the house, he immediately remembered the one they found months ago, but couldn't afford it, and it just melted his heart.  
»You can say »Thank you, Marik««, Marik suggested affectionately.  
»Thank you, Marik« responded Bakura, sounding like he wasn't out of the shock just yet. »I—I think I love you« he said.  
»I love you too« said Marik, leaning over and giving Bakura a big kiss. »Now let me make love to you!« he pulled Bakura's pants down and pushed Bakura's knees onto his chest, leaving Bakura pretty much open and defenceless. »A—ahh, no Mariku, y-you can't yet« Bakura stuttered, his head gone red. »Oh, really?« Marik put his tongue out and put one finger inside Bakura, making the receiver rather squeak than moan, but not of pain, but of tension.  
»Oh, so you banged others, but you didn't...« Marik realized Bakura didn't let anyone do him and was tight and tender as a virgin again. He was surprised but in a very good way. He felt pleased, feeling he has Bakura's respect. And all his trust was renewed.  
»You know I only let YOU do that« Bakura said, feeling intoxicated by the heat as he was looking at Mariku with love in his eyes.  
»Well no problem« Marik said and began moving his finger in and out, making the other make his favourite sounds. With the other hand he continued to jerk Bakura off.  
Bakura was not completely relaxed, tho it felt so good, because Marik knew how to touch him just right; but he was thinking that if Marik wanted him he'd have to go through some pain first. And after such a long time, 3 months, not being in such good hands, it was all too much.  
»Mh-Marik slow ah down... ah~ ah~ you're...gonna...make me...cum ah~« Bakura managed to get out. Marik didn't break his rhythm and movement, not for one bit, which seemed strange to Bakura, but he couldn't help it but ejaculated within a big long orgasm. Marik then licked the cum off Bakura's stomach, sucked it off his dick and his hand.  
»I told you didn't I?« said Bakura, looking up at Marik, slightly embarrassed.  
'Gosh, it really has been long' he thought.  
»Who said it's not what I wanted?« Marik replied calmly and licked his lips and fingers  
»I was hungry.«  
Bakura turned his head to the side and grinned.  
Marik leaned over Bakura's legs, trapped so nicely in his half-way pulled down jeans, trapping Bakura with his own body, making his gasp, before be closed his lips with a deep kiss.  
»What is it, Baka?« he called Bakura lovingly, »You really think I'd do you right now?« Before Bakura could answer Marik continued »Sorry, but I'm not a rapist. We'll take it slow« he said.  
Bakura was, well... surprised, happy, but mostly honoured to have Marik. Someone with such a beautiful personality and astonishing control over his emotions, who wouldn't fall in love with THAT? But then his 'protect ' and 'posessiveness' nerves poked him.  
»Well, mister, you're not having anyone as long as you're here with me« Bakura said, sitting up and taking a hold of Marik's hands.  
»Anyone?« Marik asked, not seriously, but sounding pleading.  
»Well, except my roomie. He's okay.« said Bakura, with a serious face, but as a joke, if Marik would take it as one, or seriously, he did mean it. It was just the way they were like that. Many two-sided things and conversations, where you couldnt really know, it was both serious and not. But as long as it was that way, all was allright. Marik and Bakura trusted eachother and also knew one another well enough to be bluntly honest.  
»Your roomie touches when you sleep?« Marik asked out of the blue with a devious smile, remebering the scene from before.  
»I don't know. I'm asleep. But sometimes I wake up feeling weird. Or with his slimy hands over me, eww« Bakura shivered slightly at the end, over-exaggerating of course, but oh well.

»I think I like him« Marik smiled narrowing his eyes.  
»I think you're not getting away with my roomie.« Bakura put on the same teasing expression.  
»I might.« Marik put his hands behind his back and stood up from the bed. »I hear he makes good coofee.«  
Bakura did his pants up as he stood up, then sticked out and pressed his chest and nose against Marik's with a wide, fearless smile. I belive it was that behaviour that is similar to rooster boasting.  
»Well, I can do- - way better wake up things« Bakura struggled with his comeback.  
»Well he dresses nicer« Marik continued to pour gas on it.  
»But I have a nicer ass« Bakura reminded Mariku.  
Mariku stood down from the pun-up pose they were holding for a bit and acted as if in thought  
»Hmm. True. But then again I havent seen his yet.« He showed his tongue.  
Then Bakura jumped at Mariku, tightly wrapping his arms around him and showing his tongue into his mouth, kissing passionately, violating the furniture around them.  
He was crazy about Marik, and Marik was crazy about their love-games, as well as Bakura of course.**  
**

TA-DA~! *

Characters:  
-Yami Bakura; Bakura; Yami no Bakura; Dark Bakura; Baku; (Florence if you will /)  
-Slenderman  
-Yami Marik; Marik; Mariku; Yami no Mariku; Yalik; (Melvin? =S)


End file.
